rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Именные заклинания D
В разные редакции D&D входило большое количество заклинаний, названных в честь внутриигровых личностей (в первую очередь, волшебников). Значительная часть именных заклинаний, входящих в базовые книги названа в честь персонажей игроков Гайгэкса, участвовавших в его первых кампаниях (хотя часто заклинания разрабатывались «за кадром», после превращения их в NPC или додумывания биографий заброшенным персонажам). Из-за проблем с правами на сеттинги, в поздний период многие именные заклинания включались в SRD или иные издания подобного статуса в «урезанном» виде, без имени: так, например, заклинание величественного особняка Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion) названо в SRD D&D 3.5 величественным особняком мага (Mage’s Magnificent Mansion). Заклинания базовых книг Ниже приводятся именные заклинания, переживавшие несколько редакций и включавшиеся в базовые книги. Большинство из них связаны с персонажами Грейхока как сеттинга Гайгэкса. В список не включаются заклинания, названные в честь божеств, владык демонов и подобных сущностей (например, Хадара). Если одной личности принадлежит более одного заклинания (например, серия заклинаний рук Бигби или сферы Отилюка) в списке для краткости приводится одно. * Ужасающее увядание Аби-Далзима (Abi-Dalzim’s Horrid Wilting) * (Какая-то) рука Бигби (Bigbi’s (характеристика) Hand) — названо в честь Бигби, сперва побеждённого врага, а потом верного спутника и ученика Морденкайнена из Грейхока. Разные версии заклинаний создают гигантскую силовую копию человеческой руки, способной на разные действия, в зависимости от версии: заслонять хозяина, таранить объекты сжатым кулаком, хватать кого-то и удерживать и т. д. * Мгновенный призыв Дромижа (Drawmij Instant Summons) — названо в честь странствующего архимага Дромижа из Грейхока. Позволяет мгновенно перенести к себе заранее специальным образом обработанный предмет, невзирая на расстояние. * Чёрные щупальца Эварда (Evard’s Black Tentaсles) — в честь NPC-мага из Грейхока. Создаёт непроглядно тёмные щупальца, поднимающиеся с пола (или иной поверхности) и пытающиеся схватить и удерживать цели в области. * Потайной сундук Леомунда (Leomund’s Secret Chest) — в честь архимага Леомунда из Грейхока, мастера пространственных смещений. Позволяет отправлять сундук с содержимым в Эфир, и призывать его прямо к себе в любой момент, пока у хозяина остаётся его маленькая копия. * Кислотная стела Мелфа (Melf’s Acid Arrow) — в честь эльфийского принца из Грейхока. Выстрел зарядом кислоты, который продолжает наносить урон некоторое время после попадания. * Размыкание Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Disjunction) * Магическая аура Нистула (Nystul’s Magic Aura) * Прочная сфера Отилюка (Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere) * Неудержимый танец Отто (Otto’s Irresistable Dance) — в честь придворного колдуна Робилара из Грейхока, специалиста по звуковым эффектам. Заставляет цель бросить все дела и пуститься в пляс. * Телепатические узы Рэри (Rary’s Telepathic Bond) — в честь злодейского чародея, мастера ментальной магии из Грейхока. Позволяет нескольким разумным существам мысленно общаться на большом расстоянии достаточно долгий срок. * Истерический смех Таши (Tasha’s Hideous laughter) — внутри мира названо в честь Таши, имени, под которым будущая Королева ведьм Иггвилв из Грейхока, входила в группу искателей приключений. В реальности происхождение названия несколько более занятно: Гайгэкс назвал это заклинание в честь девочки, приславшей ему письмоGygax: «All of those spells I made up, usually to honor a PC in my campaign, or for the person who suggested the basis. Tasha hideous laughter was a little girl who sent me letters in crayon, Nystul magic aura was an actual stage magician I met through Len Lakofka. Melf acid arrow was a PC of son Luke, and Otiluke resilient sphere was a combination of a couple of his other PCs.» «Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part III, Page 6)». EN World. 2003-05-02. и лишь после этому имени было придумано внутримировое оправдание. Заклинание заставляет цель рухнуть наземь в припадке неконтролируемого хохота. * Трансформация Тензера (Tenser’s Transformation) — в честь Тензера, архимага из Грейхока, основанного на одном из первых персонажей игры в истории D&D. Временно превращает мага в могучего бойца, но лишает магических способностей. Заклинания дополнений второй редакции * Пекло Аганназара (Agannazar’s Scorcher) , * Засада Агры (Agra’s Ambush) , * Фундаментальный разбор Аламира (Alamir’s Fundamental Breakdown) , * Статический барьер Альвиры (Alvira’s Stasis Shell) , * Призывания Алиссиндры (Alyssindra’s Summons) * Токсичный рикошет Андруи (Andrui’s Baneful Backfire) * Теневой плащ Аграстера (Argaster’s Cloak of Shadows) , * Невидимая конечность Арнвида (Arnvid’s Unseen Limb) , * Обратный воитель Артикуса (Articus’s Devolutionary Warrior) * Боеводитель Артикуса (Articus’s Melee Manager) * Погибель Ависсара (Avissar’s Bane) , * Пылающее оружие Ависсара (Avissar’s Flaming Weapon) , * Камнерезка Балланта (Ballant’s Stonesplit) , * Камнесила Балланта (Ballant’s Stonestrength) , * Омолаживающее прикосновение Баллиарда (Balliard’s Rejuvenating Touch) * Палица Бельшама (Belsham’s Mace) , * Быстротечное путешествие Боуджентля (Bowgentle’s Fleeting Journey) * Лучшая идентификация Бубки (Bubka’s Superior Identification) , * Кружка Багмана (Bugman’s Mug) , Знаковые сеттинговые заклинания ; Greyhawk * Пробойная перчатка Бигби (Bigby’s Battering Gauntlet) * Осадный снаряд Бигби (Bigby’s Besieging Bolt) * Истребление книжных червей Бигби (Bigby’s Bookworm Bane) * Сжатый кулак Бигби (Bigby’s Clenched Fist) * Стройотряд Бигби (Bigby’s Construction Crew) * Сокрушающая рука Бигби (Bigby’s Crushing Hand) * Ловкие пальцы Бигби (Bigby’s Dextrous Digits) * Фантастические фехтовальщики Бигби (Bigby’s Fantastic Fencers) * Чувствительные пальцы Бигби (Bigby’s Feeling Fingers) * Силовая скульптура Бигби (Bigby’s Force Sculpture) * Волевая рука Бигби (Bigby’s Forceful Hand) * Хватающая рука Бигби (Bigby’s Grasping Hand) * Мешающая рука Бигби (Bigby’s Interposing Hand) * Великолепнейшая силовая скульптура Бигби (Bigby’s Most Excellent Force Sculpture) * Драчливый борец Бигби (Bigby’s Pugnacious Pugilist) * Заглушающая рука Бигби (Bigby’s Silencing Hand) * Душащий захват Бигби (Bigby’s Strangling Grip) * Замечательная силовая скульптура Бигби (Bigby’s Superior Force Sculpture) ; Forgotten Realms * Возвращение Аламантера (Alamanther’s Return) * Парапет Алгарта (Algarth’s Embattlement) * Флаг Алюстриэль (Alustriel’s Banner) * Клык Алюстриэль (Alustriel’s Fang) * Мантия Алюстриэль (Alustriel’s Mantle) * Улучшенная мантия Алюстриэль (Alustriel’s Improved Mantle) * Звёздный меч Алюстриэль (Alustriel’s Sword of Stars) * Небесный снаряд Архвёльта (Archveult’s Skybolt) * Защитный плащ Арьерика (Aryeric’s Cloak of Protection) * Клокочущая кровь Бельтина (Beltyn’s Burning Blood) , * Падение Бендала (Bendal’s Swoop) ; Ravenloft * Сковывающее проклятье Аллисандро (Allisandro’s Binding Curse) ; Mystara * Кислотная хватка Браннарта (Brannart’s Acidic Grip) Примечания Категория:Заклинания Dungeons and Dragons